


Quite the Pair

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [48]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 2, Protective Simon, Worried Simon, post death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Simon and Jace being reunited in the direct aftermath of Jace's death.





	Quite the Pair

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Quite the Pair || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Quite the Pair

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray

Summary: Prompt: "Don't you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" for Jimon.

Simon and Jace being reunited in the direct aftermath of Jace's death.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Quite the Pair_

Jace grunted, all air having been knocked out of him at the full-force impact of his vampire. Not that Simon seemed like he really cared at the moment. He was like an octopus, arms wrapped tighty around Jace, clinging onto him dearly.

"...Si?", asked Jace softly, looking at his boyfriend confused.

"Izzy texted me. Izzy said you're dead. You died. She said you died", rambled Simon, short of breath as he hugged Jace even tighter.

"I... got better?", offered Jace reluctantly.

He had just gotten back from Idris, together with Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Clary. He had just gotten back from being dead. He felt a little bad that he hadn't even _thought_ about his boyfriend, but somehow, a large part of Jace had hoped Simon had been so busy with something else that he hadn't even known Jace went to Idris. Much less that Jace had died.

"Don't", spat Simon angrily, looking at Jace before kissing him fiercely and then hugging him again. "Don't joke. And even more importantly: Don't you ever do that again!"

"Simon-", started Jace, just to be interrupted.

"You scared the shit out of me!", continued Simon, ignoring his blonde. "No. Don't give me any shit about being a Shadowhunter and this being your job or whatever. You're _my boyfriend_. And I _worry about you_. And getting a text that you _actually died_. What... What do you think how I _felt_?"

Jace gave him a flat look. "Gee. I do wonder what that feels like. It's been so long since I _carried your dead body to your grave_ , I actually forgot."

Simon narrowed his eyes at Jace. "Oh, shut up, stupid Shadowhunter. That isn't the same."

" _How_ ", demanded Jace skeptically. "No, wait. You're right. I literally carried your dead body, Si. That sure is different than a text message."

"Will _you both_ please shut up?!", interrupted Clary, annoyed and distraught. "You both died. You both broke my heart by dying. And you will _both_ never do that again. Am I _clear_?!"

"Yes", chorused Jace and Simon, sounding rather small.

Jace's eyes softened as he hugged his sort-of-sister tightly. "...Thank you."

Clary huffed, clinging onto him for another moment, before she turned to glare at her beste friend. "You too. Both of you are benched from doing anything reckless in the near future. I need... a break. So you both, go home, cuddle and be disgustingly cute with each other, because while you're doing that, neither of you gets himself killed."

Simon chuckled lowly at that and reached out for his boyfriend's hand as he watched Clary walk out. Gently, Simon tugged Jace along toward Jace's bedroom - a gorgeous, large room with a fire-place, room-upgrade thanks to being the parabatai of the head of the Institute.

"We're quite the pair", muttered Simon as the two of them sat down on Jace's ridiculously large bed.

Jace laughed hoarsely and curled against Simon, burying his nose in the vampire's neck. "I'm... sorry about bringing your death up."

"I'm sorry for trying to preach about stuff I'm guilty of too", offered Simon in reply, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of Jace's hair. "Can we... Can we stay right here, please? For... just forever?"

"For forever sounds good", hummed Jace, snuggling up to Simon.

"I was... I felt like I was dying again, when I read Izzy's text", admitted Simon lowly, nose still buried in Jace's golden hair. "The thought of... of losing you, forever. I love you, Jace. I am so stupidly in love with you, I don't think I could bear losing you."

"You didn't", whispered Jace, clinging onto the vampire, eyes closed as he tried to ground himself, to focus on the feeling of actually being _alive_ again.

"How... How do you feel?", asked Simon concerned, gathering Jace even closer.

He used his vampire-strength to adjust the Shadowhunter, manhandling the blonde into his lap. Jace let it happen – well, he always did, because he liked Simon's vampire-strength and when his boyfriend used it to manhandle him like this – but the way Jace practically melted against Simon told the vampire exactly just how much this had affected Jace.

"...Disconnected", admitted Jace, swallowing hard.

"It'll... get better", assured Simon gently, holding Jace close.

"Better", echoed Jace in disbelief. "We really _are_ quite the pair. Pair of undead and emotionally compromised... messes."

"Experts on death", joked Simon flatly. "We should start a club."

"We really shouldn't", snorted Jace, pressing a kiss against Simon's collarbone. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel. Try... Try sleeping some? It might feel better tomorrow?"

They both knew that was a lie, but the day was exhausting and for the first time today, Jace felt actually _safe_ and loved, so the blonde allowed himself to drift off.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the prompts I took on tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> And the drabbles came just right because I was having a craving for Jimon today.


End file.
